Goodnight
by Senlere
Summary: Logan and Kendall put their children to bed, and wait upon their eldest two to return home for the night. Kogan. AU. Schmoop.


**Happy 22nd Birthday Kendall Schmidt!**

**Grammer mistakes ahead, I was half asleep when writing this. I apologize. Please do not take any unrecognisable characters.**

* * *

Logan makes his way down the staircase, blue light emits from the televisions set, casting a flickering spot light against the beige wall by the last step.

Stepping down onto the hardwood floor, he turns into the living room. His husband's mop of blond hair just visible from the top of the large black leather armchair, situated next to the couch in front of the television.

"Kendall?" Said blond head turns at the beckoning call, head peering slightly along the side of the cushion, a bright but tired smile on his lips.

"Hey Baby," he motions with his hand for Logan to come over, "I just got Kar to sleep." Logan walks around the armchair, facing his husband and the little dark-haired girl in his arms. Smiling, he leans down to pick up the girl from his husband's arms. Soft whimpers tumble past her lips as the warmth of her Fathers body leaves her, but then sighs happily as she falls into her Papa's arms, head lolling onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to get her to sleep," Logan says, "Kaleb and Lauren are already in bed and the twins should be home within the next fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Kendall nodded, "you go ahead to bed, I'll wait for the boys." He stands up, now stood towering over his husband and daughter. "I'll join you in a little bit Baby, but if you fall asleep..." He leans down and give Logan a tender and noisy kiss, "goodnight."

Logan smiles, leaning up on his tippy-toes to peck his husband on the lips, "goodnight Ken." He adjusts his little girl on his shoulder and exits the living room. Slowly walking up the stairs, he turns onto his right, entering the bedroom just next door to his and Kendall's.

"Sleep tight Baby Girl."He whispers, laying his four year-old gently into her bed and tucking her in. He switches on the teddy bear night light by the bed and slowly moves out of the room, shutting the bedroom light.

Moving back down the hallway, Logan quietly peeks into his older daughters room, content in seeing her fast asleep in bottom half of the bunk bed. He makes to exit quietly, but a dark lump ghosts across his vision and he stops, frowning slightly. The top bunk was eventually to be used by Kara when she was a little older, but now looks occupied. He moves quietly into the room and climbs the first few steps of the ladder.

Logan holds back his laughter at what he comes to view. His eight year-old son Kaleb is sound asleep in his little sisters bed. His son holding, so much resemblance to his Father, was splayed out across the mattress, arms every which way and his mouth hanging open just slightly; emitting soft little snores. Logan lets out a few soft chuckles, muffled behind his fingers.

Climbing back down the later, he looks back over to his daughter. Her own blond hair more neatly clumped together in it's usual hair-elastic, her petite five year-old frame curled up into a ball under the bed covers. He smiles to himself, leaning down to kiss her head, before finally leaving the bedroom.

As he passes back down the hallway, he peers downstairs over the banister, the glow from the television still lights up the walls outside the living-room, but now the volume has been turned back up, a sure sign that his husband was utilizing the noise from the television to keep himself awake until their sixteen year-old twin boys return home.

Just as Logan moves by Kara's bedroom one last time, the jiggling from the lock and the creak of the door opening announces his sons safe arrival home. Logan's shoulders droop as the tenseness eases from his body, something he hadn't even realized plagued him. But then, he wasn't too surprised. What parent did not worry for their child's safe return home?

He's already entering into his bedroom when he hears the voices downstairs. His oldest, Kasey, who Logan always pinned as an exact replica of his Father both in his looks and his undying love for hockey, is talking quite animatedly about his and his brothers night out. Logan then can faintly hear the younger twin, Kayden, a boy of his own near replication, adding into his brothers' story, in his usual soft tone.

As Logan slips off his clothing and slips into bed, he can just barely make out his husband's voice; telling the boys to go up to bed. A few minutes later, as Logan slips in and out of conciousness, the light thumping of steps up the stairs and whispering of voices make their way up onto the second level of the home. With one last whispered goodnight to their father, the boy's slip into their room, the soft click of the bedroom door being the last of them for the night, and Logan feels himself finally giving into unconsciousness, knowing all his children are home and safe in their beds.

As the room blurs into darkness, Logan just feels the light press of lips into his scalp and the warm solidness of his husband's body envelope his.

Then, nothing.

* * *

**Just a little something because I felt the need for some good ol' wholesome family Kogan. Yeah. **


End file.
